Beauty and the Werewolf (new version)
Cast of Characters *Nina Lopez (Ferdinand) as Belle *Miguel Rivera (Coco) as Adam *Werewolf Miguel (OC) as the Beast *Juan Lopez as Maurice *Extra with Juan Lopez: Judith Lopez, Nina's mother *Selma Bouvier (The Simpsons franchise) as the Old Beggar Woman *Marge Simpson (The Simpsons ''franchise) as the Enchantress *Sonic the Hedgehog (''Sonic X) as Lumiere *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic X) as Cogsworth *Amy Rose (Sonic X) as Fifi the Feather Duster *Madame Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Mrs. Potts *Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) as Chip *Spiffy (Rugrats ''and ''All Grown Up!) as Dog Sultan/Footstool *Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) as Gaston *Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) as LeFou *The Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks franchise) as the Bimbettes *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes franchise) as the cook/the stove *Stu Pickles (Rugrats and All Grown Up!) as the baker *Brianna (OC) as Philippe *Princess Linda/Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) as the Wardrode Scenes/Chapters # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 1 - Prologue # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 2 - Nina # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 3 - Nina meets Chase Young # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 4 - Juan's invention # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 5 - Juan gets Lost/The Wolfos attack # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 6 - Juan arrives at the mansion # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 7 - Chase Young proposes to Nina/Nina (Reprise)" # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 8 - Nina arrives at the mansion # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 9 - Nina's new home # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 10 - Chase Young (Gaston) # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 11 - Nina Meets Madame Foster, Billy and Princess LInda/Jailbreak # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 12 - Nina's being so difficult/the magic mirror # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 13 - Meet Sonic and Knuckles # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 14 - Be Our Guest # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 15 - Exploring the east wing/Nina Finds the magic tulip # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 16 - Nina runs off/Werewolf Miguel battles with the Wolfos # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 17 - Chase Young plans a scheme with Mr. Burns # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 18 - Something special for Nina (Something There) # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 19 - Preparing the mansion (Human Again) # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 20 - A romantic evening (Beauty and the Beast) # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 21 - Miguel sets Nina free # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 22 - Chase Young's evil plan in action (Kill the Beast) # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 23 - The mansion under attack # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 24 - Miguel vs. Chase Young # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 25 - Transformation/Cheerful ending # Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 26 - End Credits Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs